


I don't believe in humans

by RENielsen



Series: Dropped in the human world [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aura - Freeform, Auras, Black Fairies, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Crossbreeding, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, England - Freeform, Enjoy!, Everyone else are humans, Fairies, Fairy Niall, Fairy Tale Elements, God/Bad Niall, God/Bad dynamic, Harry is sixteen, Hugging, Human Harry, Human Liam, Human Louis, Human Zayn, Ireland, Kissing, Kissing means much in a fairies eyes, Liam is sixteen, Louis is eighteen, M/M, Mullingar, Multi, Narry (mentioned), Niall-centric, Niam (mentioned), Nouis, Rape (mentioned), Snuggling, Sweet, The Horan Family are faires, Therefore the kissing is important, White Fairies, Zayn is seventeen, Zianourry (Mentioned), adults/children, alternative universe, cottage, fairy wings, hope you like it, niall is sixteen, village, ziall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What are you? I have never seen anything like you before.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“What? I’m... err... a boy? A human? What exactly do you mean by that?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I don’t believe in humans,” Niall states and ignores the last question. He’s pretty sure it should be easy to tell what he meant by his question especially since the boy was able to answer it, so he doesn’t understand why he asks such a thing.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“But you’re a human too,” the boy says slowly, like he wants to make sure Niall understand everything.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’m not. I am, to you fact, a fairy. And by the way I still don’t believe that you’re a human. They don’t exist. Nobody has ever been able to prove their existence, so why should I believe in you?”</em>
</p><p>Or the one where Niall is a fairy who ends up far away from home, and meets something he had never thought even existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe in humans

Niall’s living in a small town in Ireland called Mullingar. He’s living with his parents, Bobby and Maura, and his brother, Greg, in a little cottage in the outskirts of the town, or maybe not really town. It’s more like a village than a town, but that isn’t the point.

Like already said the cottage is quite small, but there’s still room for everyone even if Niall has to share a room with his older brother. The good thing though is that Greg has found himself a lady friend, so hopefully they’ll soon move together in their own little cottage so Niall can have his room for himself.

He loves living here, he really does. Everything is so familiar, and he knows that if something bad will ever happen, he’ll have the whole village there helping him to get it better. He likes to think it’s only because he has lived here his whole life and because everyone knows everyone, but deep inside he knows it’s more because of the breed than anything else.

You see most fairies are quite helpful. It’s in the white fairies nature to be good and helpful, and with a whole town full of white fairies then you’ll never have to worry about missing a helping hand. Plus the white fairies are really easy to fall for, not necessarily fall in love with, but still.

Sometimes Niall really wonders about how they can keep up smiling all the time, but he thinks the only reason he even thinks like that is because he isn’t exactly a white fairy.

Around seventeen years ago the village was attacked by some black fairies, and one of them raped his mother who then got pregnant with Niall. Good natured as the white fairies are, they let the black fairies leave the town alive, and they let Maura keep the baby.

Nine months later Niall was born. Half of his aura was white like snow, and the other half was black like coal. And yeah fairies do see auras, not only on other fairies but also on every other creature. Niall still hadn’t gotten his wings, but that wasn’t unusual as most fairies, both the white and the black, first got their wing at the age of fifteen. Keyword: most.

Niall is now the only sixteen and a half year old in the village who still hasn’t gotten his wings, and it really sucks because that means he can’t fly around with his friends and that he isn’t really considered as a ‘grown up’ just yet, because fairies first become adults when they have their wings.

That he hasn’t gotten his wings and therefore isn’t quite an adult yet, also means that he can’t leave the village. Children have to stay here so they’re protected against the world, because it’s a dangerous world outside the village. It’s there the evil creatures live, like werewolf, vampires, the black fairies and humans, although if Niall has to be honest, which his parents always says he shall be, then he doesn’t really believe in humans.

No one can prove to him that they exist, and besides every time someone talks about them they always says that humans can’t use magic in any way, and in Niall’s head that’s just unbelievable. He also doesn’t understand why they’re supposed to be so dangerous if they can’t even use magic, but his parents always tell him that it’s because humans is both very intelligent and very stupid at the same time. Not that Niall has any idea what that’s supposed to mean, but then his parents just says that it’s something he’ll learn when he gets older.

Yeah, like he isn’t older than many of his ‘adult’ friends who just have gotten their wings. It’s irritating as hell. _Wait, don’t think bad thoughts. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,_ Niall hurry to think, because he knows that his aura just become darker every time he thinks something bad or unhappy, and then his Da and Ma becomes worried about him, and he doesn’t like them being worried. It’s like being physical hit in the face with a shovel, and just trust him when he says that it hurts really badly.

 “Niall honey, can you please some down here?” his Ma yells from downstairs, and of course Niall leaves his room and goes downstairs, like the good son he’s really trying hard to be.

“Yes?” he asks when he reached the kitchen where he knows his mother will be because she really loves that kitchen more than anything except her family.

All fairies are quite small, but his mother is exceptional small. Niall’s almost a head higher than she is, and he’s also one of the smaller fairies in town, so that says something, but she’s also a really beautiful fairy, and Niall has always thought that it was the reason she was the one being raped back then. Of course he feels bad for her, but he’s in some ways also happy that if anyone it was her, because if it hadn’t he wouldn’t have her as a mother either, and he wouldn’t have Bobby as his father and Greg as brother.

He then notices that it isn’t only her waiting for him in the kitchen. His Da and Greg is here too, and they all looks really, really happy so something good must have happened, and it isn’t all that hard to figure out that it is, but he doesn’t say something, because he knows how oblivious white fairies are, and how much they love to tell great news.

“Greg has wonderful news for us today,” Maura says happily.

“Oh, really? What is it?”

Niall doesn’t pretend his happiness, knows he wouldn’t be able to anyway, but he definitely pretend to be as surprised as he sounds.

“Denise and I are getting our ties bounded. We’re gonna me mates,” Greg squeals, and Niall can’t do anything else than smile big at his brother who’s finally getting who he wants.

He walks over to where Greg is sitting and hugs him tightly. “I’m so happy for you. Remember I want lots of nephews and nieces, so I have somebody to spoil.”

“Don’t worry about that.” The words are followed by a glimpse in Greg’s eyes, and Niall can’t not laugh when he figures what that means.

“What happened to waiting to _after_ being mated?” Niall chuckles and he sees Greg’s cheeks become all read.

“Well... don’t judge me! You would have done the same if you were so in love with somebody as I am in Denise. We couldn’t wait till the new moon. There was so long.”

Niall just keep laughing, but he has still his arms around Greg, so the older fairy knows that Niall isn’t trying to be bad, as he sometimes can help himself but be because of the black blood in his veins. From time to time it occurs that Niall’s in a really bad mood, and without even wanting to, he becomes and evil bastard. At times it turns out so bad that some of the white fairies are almost afraid of him.

Therefore everyone always keeps an eye on his aura in case it becomes more black that white.

Lately it has happened a lot, and Niall knows how worried all the white fairies are for when his wings are gonna come, because with the wings all of his magical powers are gonna show too, and there isn’t anyone who know how they’re gonna form.

Sometimes when he’s feeling down, he suspects them for holding down his magic because they don’t want to risk anything, but when he’s good again he can’t help but think that the thought is stupid. They wouldn’t do that to him. They know how much it hurts him not having his wings. Besides it would be directly cruelly to do something like that, and that just doesn’t go along with being a white fairy.

¤¤¤

The room’s quiet and Niall hadn’t realised how empty it would feel without Greg being there with him. It’s now around a month since Greg and Denise was mated, which means he has also had a month to get used to sleeping in here alone, but for some reason he finds it really hard. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he’s a fairy.

Neither white nor black fairies like to be alone. They’re very clingy and they need someone to keep them company, especially if they’re used to have someone around them all the time. So Greg suddenly stop sleeping in there with him, is like accidently taking a cold shower really; surprisingly cold and not enjoyable at all.

He really regrets the time he thought about getting rid of Greg so he could have the room to himself.

And not only is it quiet in the room because of a missing Greg, it’s also totally silent in the whole town because of the full moon. No one is allowed to be outside while the moon is full. It’s dangerous the older elders say. The full moon is the bad creatures’ night, just like the new moon is the good creatures’ night. That also means that while the moon is full, the evil are so much stronger than the good.

Niall understands that, he really does, but he doesn’t feel it. When it’s new moon he feels stronger, but when the moon is full he feels way stronger than the new moon has ever made him feel. He hasn’t told anyone about that, ‘cause that would only mean that they would all just look way more awry at him than they already do and he doesn’t want that.

It’s not like he has ever felt more unwelcome here than everyone else, but he does know that people watch him when they think he doesn’t see, so they can’t know how restless he feels every full moon.

He’s completely caught up in his own thoughts, so at first he doesn’t really notice the sounds, but then it’s way closer and he can even feel the hairs on his body raise to the sound of the screams. Only a few seconds later the door to his room is banged open, and in runs his mom and dad with panicked expressions on their faces.

“My baby boy,” Maura cries out, and Niall really doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“Ma? Ma, what’s wrong?”

“We gonna get you away from here, baby. Bad, bad things are coming for you, but we’re not letting them take you away from us. We’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“We’re sorry, but someday you’ll understand,” Bobby adds

“What? I don’t know what you mean! Why are you sorry?” Niall yells scared, but he doesn’t get an answer.

Instead Bobby takes Maura’s hand in his own, and Niall sees how their wings get visible. Both shining white and beautiful. They mumble something Niall both can’t understand but also not quite hear, but it sounds like their using their magic.

From their wings magic dust is spreading around in the room. Niall feels like he’s gonna sneeze, but at the same time he can’t, and at some point he can’t even breathe. It’s going one way like this, and Niall can only horrified let it happen. The darkness slowly takes over his vision.

¤¤¤

When he wakes up - let’s just admit it already; he didn’t exactly expect to wake up again - Niall has no idea what so ever where he is, but one thing he’s sure about is that he isn’t anywhere near Mullingar. He’s sitting in something that looks a lot like a meadow somewhere in the middle of nowhere. There’re no houses near him, so he can’t even find somebody to ask.

Slowly he gets up from the ground, and first then he realises that he feels funny. He can’t quite put a finger on what’s wrong, not before he almost falls in the wings on his back. Shit, when the hell did that happen?

 _Around the same time, your parents used their magic on you,_ a voice in his head whispers, and it’s at that second he knows why his Da said sorry. It’s them who have made sure his wings didn’t show when he was at age. _They_ have kept his right to use magic from him. The bad side of him was right all along, which makes his good side feel really miserable. He feels betrayed and angry. There isn’t any side of him that understands or accepts the fact that his very own parents would do such a thing to him.

All the bad feelings are overwhelming him, and without even looking he knows his wings will be black as coal, maybe with a few strays of a snowy white. It’s terrible really. All the bad are drowning him slowly, and it doesn’t help that he doesn’t know where to go from here.

He doesn’t know where he is, or even what he should do now. How could his parents just send him away like that? What did they expect? He has never been out in the world before, so how should he possibly know how to handle everything.

For a very long time he stays at the meadow, but when the dark is taking over, the cold is coming along, and he realises that he’s still wearing his pyjamas which is consisting of a old t-shirt and some joggers. He doesn’t even have any socks or shoes.

He’s freezing; especially his wings which are so thin that the cold get to them quicker than the rest of his body. While concentrating he tries a couple of times to get his wings to disappear like he has seen all the adult fairies do when they don’t need them to be visible.

It takes him almost an hour, but when they’re gone, he feels a little bit warmer somehow even though the rest of his body actually has become so much colder. He stamps around for a bit in a try to get the warm, but it doesn’t really work at all, so he gives up and after taking a deep breath he chooses a random direction and leaves the meadow.

He walks for a very long time, and the night is almost over before he finds something that looks like a small town. It’s bigger than the one he comes from, but it’s still not really a big town. A big more excited now that he has found life, he hurries to the nearest house and knocks on the door. He’s quite sure of himself, but like his parents has taught him, he remembers to knock on the door and wait for someone to answer it before entering.

In like maybe around ten minutes he just stands there and waits but nothing happens, so he concludes that it must be because there isn’t anyone home. A little less excites he goes on to the next house, where there actually is someone home. It’s just that this someone opens the door and yells at him for knocking in the middle of the night.

He’s quite scared when the door is slammed close again, not only because of the yelling, but also because of the man who yelled at him. It’s not because he looked scary or anything like that. He didn’t have any fags or claws. Actually he looked a lot like a fairy who has he or she’s wings hidden. The only difference is that the man is a bit bigger than most fairies he knows. No he didn’t look like a monster, but he was odd. There was something seriously wrong with the guy’s aura. It was nothing like the one’s he has seen before. Not white or black, or even some nuance of grey. No the man’s aura had been beautifully colourful. It had been all kinds of red, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, brown and orange. The colours had shifted all the time, but the red had been the main point in the colours.

Niall guesses it’s because the man seemed angry, but he’s not really sure because it’s the first time he has ever seen so many colours hanging around any creature. He finds it beautiful, but still scary none the less.

The last thing he wants to do right now is knocking on any other doors, because he really doesn’t fancy getting yelled at again, but he also knows he’ll need somewhere to stay or at least somewhere he can get the warm again before he freezes to dead.

The next many doors are the same like the first two. Either no one opens, or a angry man or woman scolds at him for knocking at a time like that. Niall doesn’t really notice the yelling anymore. He’s way more fascinated with the colours coming from each and every one of the creatures.

When he knocks on door number twelve he doesn’t really believe that he’ll end up getting help from anyone, but when the door opens a couple of minutes later, there’s a sleepy boy standing in the doorway. He looks around Niall’s age, but he’s still bigger than Niall, not that Niall’s really surprised about that anymore. Everyone has been bigger than his so far.

The boy is... beautiful to be honest. Niall doesn’t know how to describe him other than beautiful. His hair is jet black, and he has hazel brown eyes, and his skin is prettily tanned. Niall doesn’t even see his colours; he’s only focused on the boy himself.

They just stand there looking stupidly at each other and first then Niall realises how confused the bigger boy is looking.

“Hello there,” Niall says gently, because he doesn’t want to scare the boy. It still doesn’t stop the boy from jumping a bit when he hears Niall’s voice though, but he doesn’t scream or anything, so Niall takes that as a win.

“Uh... hi.”

“Hi.” Niall doesn’t really knows _why_ he greets the boy twice, but it makes him laugh, so Niall doesn’t mind all that much that he probably just sounded really stupid in front of this gorgeous lad.

“Who are you?” the boy asks when they have awkwardly stood there a couple of seconds.

“I’m Niall, and you are?”

“Zayn. What are you doing here?” Zayn asks a little more firmly this time, but he doesn’t sound mad or anything like all the others had done.

“Dunno. I don’t even know where I am. Can I ask you something?” Niall looks expectant at Zayn who just nods, and still is obviously confused by everything. “What _are_ you? I have never seen anything like you before.”

“What? I’m... err... a boy? A human? What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I don’t believe in humans,” Niall states and ignores the last question. He’s pretty sure it should be easy to tell what he meant by his question especially since the boy was able to answer it, so he doesn’t understand why he asks such a thing.

“But you’re a human too,” the boy says slowly, like he wants to make sure Niall understand everything.

“I’m not. I am, to you fact, a fairy. And by the way I still don’t believe that you’re a human. They don’t exist. Nobody has ever been able to prove their existence, so why should I believe in you?”

“I don’t know. Look, mate, I don’t know what you what from me, but I’m tired and since I guess you’re standing here because you don’t have anywhere to go, then come in, and you can sleep on the floor in my bedroom. Just be quiet, so my parents don’t hear you being here, okay?”

And just like that, Niall ends up sleeping on the floor next to Zayn’s bed the rest of the night. Or maybe not because when he wakes up, he has somehow founded a way up in the bed, so he’s snuggling into Zayn’s side. He blames his fairy genes for doing that, but he’s not sure that Zayn’ll understand that, so carefully he tries to get out of the bed without waking up the slightly bigger boy.

“What are you doing in my bed,” Zayn whines, but doesn’t let go of him so he can leave the bed.

“Sorry,” Niall just mumbles, and hopes it’ll stay at that, but of course this Zayn guy is more stubborn than he had hoped, and definitely more stubborn than the white fairies.

“Tell me,” he commands, this time way more awake than before.

“I just don’t like to be alone. Fairies are very dependent on company.”

“Are you really going to keep up the fairy story, mate? I’m sorry to say, but no one will believe you no matter what. Fairies just don’t exist,” Zayn states, and he really does sound like he’s sorry for ruining Niall’s dream of fairies, but most of all Niall’s just confused by his words instead of sorry.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” he admits. “I mean it’s very clear that you can see, hear and touch me, so how can you say I don’t exist?”

“You don’t believe that I exist either! You made that very clear last night, bit here I am, and you can see, hear and touch me. What’s the difference?”

“I can prove I’m a fairy. Can you prove you’re a human?” Niall says triumphant.

“Well no, but I’ll like to see you try prove anything.” It’s very clear than Zayn doesn’t believe he can’t, but he knows he can. If anything he’ll just have to let his wings show. That should convince most people, and if the boy’s still not convinced, then he can show him some of his magic tricks.

Determinedly he gets up from the bed, and stand on the floor in front of Zayn. He concentrate with closed eyes for a couple of minutes, until he hears a small gasp which indicates that the wings are to be seen, and that Zayn’s surprised that he told the truth.

He opens his eyes, and is met by a big eyed and open mouthed boy who doesn’t look like he believes his own eyes. “Oh... my... God,” Zayn whispers, before he stumble out of the bed, and reaches out to touch Niall’s black and white wings.

When his fingers come in touch with the wings, he could just as well be touching the wind, because it almost feels like they aren’t even there, but he can still see them, so they definitely are.

“Holy fuck,” he gasps, and looks at Niall still with big eyes. “Shit!”

“Do you believe in fairies now?” Niall asks smug.

“Yeah... yes... just fucking hell that’s _wings_ ,” Zayn curses.

“You don’t talk very nicely.”

The frown on Niall’s face is evident. He’s really not used to hear so many bad words in the matter of one minute. Actually he’s not used to hear any bad words at all. The white fairies would never talk anything near like that.

Niall’s awfully attracted to the idea.

“Sorry. Why are your wings turning black, Niall?”

“Shit! No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts,” Niall mutters to himself, and really try his hardest to think about good things, but it’s not easy considered all the things that have happened the last day, but slowly he gets control over it again, and the wings become more white than black.

“And now they’re mostly white again. What does that even mean?” Zayn asks curiously.

“Well, you see there’re two kinds of fairies. There’re the whites and then there’re the blacks. Normally the white and the black fairies don’t get children together, but my mother was raped by a black fairy when our village was attacked seventeen years ago. Nine months later I was born. That means I have both good and bad blood in my veins, and that if I think bad thoughts I’ll be more a black fairy than a white one and vice versa,” Niall explains.

“Wow, this is just so awesome! I have a fairy in my room. Wait... tell me again why I have a fairy in my room.” And Niall does. He tells the boy everything that happened last night, and how he ended up at Zayn’s door. He also tells him that he doesn’t know what to do from now on.

“You can stay here,” is the first thing Zayn says when Niall’s done talking. “I’ll just make sure my parents and sisters don’t come in here, and then it shouldn’t be a problem at all. I’ll make sure you get food and everything,” Zayn says excited. And then he mutters: “A fairy! The boys are never going to believe in me.”

“Which boys? Can I meet them? Do you think they wanna snuggle?”

“Uh... My friends, Liam, Louis and Harry. I guess you can if you want to. And err... I don’t know. You can ask when you meet them,” he says a little overwhelmed by all the questions.

“Perfect! When can I meet them then? Now? Please say I can meet them now.” Niall looks pleadingly at Zayn, who can’t say no to the puppy like look on Niall’s face. And not just puppy like. He actually looks like a beaten puppy who tries to ask for forgiveness for something that wasn’t the puppy’s fault.

“Yeah okay. I was going to meet them for breakfast anyway, so you can tag along, I guess?”

“Yay! What creatures are they? I guess they aren’t fairies since you didn’t believe in fairies, so what are they?”

“They’re humans too, Niall, and...”

“Humans don’t exist.”

“...please don’t tell me they don’t exist, because they do. I really don’t understand why you don’t believe in me. Why is it so hard to believe in humans? In every story ever, it’s always the humans who don’t believe in every other creature.”

“Why wouldn’t they believe in us? It’s very easy to prove our existence, but in every story I have ever heard, humans don’t have any magic, and I don’t believe that anyone could live without any magic,” Niall explains.

“Okay, but...” Zayn begins, but he’s then interrupted by a knock on the door.

None of them get to say anything before the door is opened, and a little girls enters with a big smile on her lips. She then sees Niall, who still has his wings showing, and her eyes become bigger, but not in a bad way. Actually she looks like she’s really happy for what she’s seeing, while Zayn is panicking, and Niall just wants to hug the little girl because she looks really cute, and he hasn’t been cuddled since he was sleeping for like twenty minutes ago.

He _knows._ It’s _so_ long, but what to do when Zayn clearly doesn’t know anything about fairies.

“Safaa, you can’t be in here right now,” Zayn whisper-yells at his little sister.

“But Zee, you have a fairy in here,” Safaa whines, and before anyone can stop her, she runs to Niall, and put her arms around him. “Hello, Mr. Fairy. My name is Safaa. I’m seven. How old are you? Where do you come from? Why are you in Zayn’s room? I guess he didn’t even believe in you. If you want you can live in my room. I believe in you. Do you have any friends with you? Where are your family? Can you take me with you home? I really want to see where you live. Is it beautiful there? Do you live in a forest? Do you have a pet? Can you use magic? Can I see you fly? Can you he...” the little girl babbles, and Niall finds her really sweet, but Zayn obviously doesn’t like her being here.

“Safaa, enough!” Zayn scolds at the little girl.

She stops talking, but she doesn’t stop hugging Niall, and really he’s grateful for that. He needs someone’s hug and presence, and it doesn’t seem like Zayn wanna give him what he needs, so he’s glad Safaa doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Sorry Zee. Sorry Mr. Fairy,” she mumbles, with her head hidden in Niall’s shirt.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you believe in me, Safaa. My name’s Niall by the way, so you don’t have to call me Mr. Fairy,” he says while sending a smile to her, making the girl blush slightly.

“When I’m old, I want to marry you.” She’s totally red in the head by now, but she also looks oddly determined. Niall’s just confused though.

“I don’t know what that means,” Niall admits. Safaa gasps horrified.

“You don’t know what it means to get married? Don’t fairies get married? How do you get babies if you aren’t married?”

At that point Niall gets an idea what she’s talking about, but he has never heard the word marry before. It must be these creatures way to say getting bounded.

“Oh, I get it now. Yes we get married too; we just call it something else where I come from. And... and about the baby part, then I guess we make babies the same way you guys do it.” He hesitates for a moment, and then he gets an idea. If from anyone then he should be able to get the truth from Safaa, because children are even more innocent than grown ups. Or in his world they are. He can’t be totally sure about these people.

“Hey Safaa? Can you tell me what you are? Like I’m a fairy, and you are?”

“Human. Me, Zee, Doni, Wali, Mum and Dad are all humans,” she says with a big smile on her lips, and really she leaves Niall with no choice but to believe her. She looks so honest and eager to please him that he can’t even think for a second that she would lie to him.

“Really? You’re the first humans I have met. Or I think you are. Unless the whole town is full of humans, because then I has met a couple of not so friendly humans, but you’re the first nice ones,” he tells her, and she chirps happily.

“You heard that, Zee? We’re the nicest humans, Mr. Niall has ever met!”

“Yeah, I heard,” Zayn says hesitant, and looks questioningly at Niall. “Safaa, Niall and I have to go now, okay? We’ll be back again later, but only if you don’t tell anyone that Niall has been here and that he’ll stay. It’s over secret, yeah?”

“I won’t tell,” she promises, and put a finger in front of her mouth to prove her point.

“That’s good. Come on Niall let’s get out of here,” he mutters, and is just about to leave when something hits him; they’re still wearing their jammies. “We needs to change, so you have to leave the room,  Saf.”

Safaa pouts a bit, and she isn’t all that happy to let go of Niall, but in the end she does and she leaves the room after kissing Niall on his cheek. It makes him blush like a madman, because even though it didn’t seem like she meant anything by it, then all kinds of kisses in his worlds means something, which isn’t as innocent as the kiss she just gave him.

No in his world kisses is something that is only given as something sexual. You’ll give someone a kiss if you’d like to be with them for either just the night, or because you’d like to bound them, and although Safaa _did_ just say that she’d like to marry Niall someday he didn’t really take it all that serious, but now, after the _kiss,_ he isn’t so sure what she wants to attain anymore.

Maybe the real reason that he freaks out a little is because this is the first time anyone has ever kissed him in any way, and the fact that his first kiss comes from a little girl who’s definitely _not_ an adult even in the human world should freaks him out, so he doesn’t really feel bad for actually freaking out.

“You look like you have seen a ghost mate,” Zayn laughs when he sees Niall’s face after he has found some clothes to both of them. He gives Niall the clothes he has chosen for him. It’s the smallest he could find, but he still doesn’t think it’ll fit the little fairy at all anyway. He begins taking on his own clothes, while Niall just keep having a funny expression on his face.

“She kissed me!” Niall whispers a little pale.

“Yeah she does that with anyone. Sometimes she even kisses my friend Harry on the mouth, but I also have a suspicion that she has a crush on him, so that isn’t really surprising,” he explains with a little smile, but Niall just gasps.

“But... but isn’t she too young to be kissing people? In my world people can’t kiss each other unless their wings have shown, and they’re totally sure that they either want to bound the other person or have sex with them.”

That makes Zayn splutter in surprise.

“Oh God, really? She didn’t mean either of those things,” Zayn says in panic. “In our world kisses from a kid to a grown up, or a kiss from an adult to a kid is just seen as something sweet and cute. It only becomes like your kisses when it’s between two adults.”

“Oh... that’s good. I wouldn’t be happy to tell her that I wouldn’t be comfortable with any of those as long as she is so young.” Niall really sounds relieved and trust him he is.

It’s not that he finds the thought of bounding with Safaa someday gross or anything like that, because she’s a really sweet girl, but he would never make such a decision when she’s too young to be sure.

“Didn’t you parents even kiss you?” Zayn asks a little after, when both of them is almost finished changing, and Niall’s wings are hidden yet again.  Niall makes a funny face at the thought.

“That would be gross. In my world you don’t do anything like that with your parents. That’s just wrong.”

“No! I didn’t mean the sexual thing or... the bounding. I just meant didn’t your parents kiss you in a sweet way when you were little? Like Safaa just kissed you?”

“No, we don’t do that. If you want to show your affection in a not sexual way, then hugging, snuggling and cuddling was what we did. Actually we just cuddled a lot with anyone. Fairies don’t like to be alone like I told you earlier. We’ll begin feeling bad if we go to long without any contact to others.”

“And what is too long?”

“Well while sleeping we _can_ go the whole night without any contact, but if we get the opportunity we’ll seek any sort of cuddle while still sleeping, like I did tonight in your bed. When we’re awake we need a lot more cuddles. After around only twenty minutes I began needing some sort of contact, which Safaa gave me when she hugged me,” Niall explains seriously, because he really wants Zayn to know how much he need getting touched all the time, so he hopefully will give him the presence he needs so much.

“What happens if you don’t get cuddled before too long has happened?” Zayn asks reticent.

“Sometime a little boy, a friend of mine actually, got lost in the forest. He was lost for around seven hours, and when he was finally found the place he was sat was totally ruined. Everything in a radius of ten meters from him was burned and dead. He also became sorta mad after that. He wasn’t himself anymore, and couldn’t really be alone at all because he would end up doing something stupid.

“And that was a white fairy. I don’t know what would happen if it was a black fairy and it was all their bad magic which exploded like that, and therefore I can’t exactly tell you what would happen if I don’t get cuddled either.”

“So you tell me, if I don’t make sure to touch you all the time, you can end up exploding?” Zayn sounds a little hysterical, but Niall just shrugs. It’s not really anything new to him. He has known since he was a kid that he needed his cuddles if he didn’t want something bad to happen, and since the episode with his friend he has known just how true that is.

“Well... yeah?” Niall mumbles, making Zayn sigh.

“Will it help if I hold your hand?” he then asks a little unsure.

“Yes. Handholding is not as good as hugs and cuddles, but it take the edge of the need.”

“Okay then,” Zayn says, and hold his hand out for Niall to take.

Niall doesn’t even hesitate before taking the hand in his. Zayn’s hand is warm and comforting, and even if he could never get anything else from the boy than the right to hold his hand then he feels like it would still be enough.

The feeling of Zayn’s hand in his own is incredible. It’s like nothing he has ever felt before, and suddenly he gets the need to kiss Zayn, and not in the human and sweet way like Safaa kissed him. No he wants to kiss Zayn in the fairy way, and ask for more. The need to getting bound with the bigger boy is overwhelming. His eyes flutter a little, and without even realising he holds Zayn’s hand tighter, like to be sure the boy can’t let go of him.

Zayn and Niall sneaks out of the house without anyone but Safaa seeing them do so. When they’re at the door, Zayn yells “I’m going out with the boys, mum!” over his shoulder. And a female voice answers with a: “See you later, honey.”

“When are you an adult as a human?” Niall asks curious, but also because he wants to know how wrong it is that he wants to be bounded to Zayn.

“Oh so you finally believe that I’m a human?” Niall just nods shyly. “Well, humans are considered adult when they’re eighteen.”

“And how old are you then?”

“I’m seventeen. What about you?”

Niall becomes a little pale. Damn! He really does wants to get bound to a child! “Sixteen,” he mumbles guilty. How can he feel like that about a child? Well at least to his defence then Zayn should have been an adult in his world, so that’s why he’s confused. Yeah... he likes that reason. That makes him less of a creep, right?

“Really? I thought you were younger. 

You look younger. If I should have guessed then I would have said twelve or at most fourteen. Are all fairies as small as you?”

“Twelve?” Niall whines displeased, and for a second the guilt isn’t eating him up. Like really? Twelve? That’s just insulting!

“Yeah, it actually feels a little perverted to hold your hand. If you had looked a little more like me, then it would have been better, because then it would just have felt like I was holding hand with a brother or a cousin, but it’s pretty obvious that we’re not family. But then again, it could also just look like I’m your babysitter or something like that,” Zayn babbles, and Niall becomes more and more offended.

“I don’t understand why _you_ feel like a pervert. It’s me who’s holding hand with a child!”

“I’m no child! To your fact I’m a teenager, not a child, and you’re younger than me, so if anyone’s the child it has to be you!”

“Well to _your_ fact then I’m actually an adult in my world. So you’re the only child here,” Niall says smugly.

“Teen not child!” he cries out, but he also can’t help but laugh a little. He swings their hands, and then spins Niall around so he makes a pirouette. It makes Niall a little daze, but it also gives him a funny feeling in his tummy. It feels a little like butterflies fluttering around in there, and once again the urge to get bounded is getting overwhelming.

After than Zayn keeps walking, and Niall follows him, still holding his hand. He doesn’t exactly know where they’re going, but as long as Zayn’s with him he doesn’t really worry all that much about it though. He feels oddly safe with the bigger boy, and even though he’s actually a child, he’s still older than Niall is.

The rest of the time they walk in silence. Every now and then, Zayn spins Niall around, and the fairy is getting more and more fond of the boy.

They end up at a small café on the corner of a street Niall doesn’t know the name of, but then again he doesn’t even know what country or city he’s in.

When they enter a little bell rings, and the air is filled with chatting and laughter.

“Zayn! Who’s your little friend?” An older woman behind the counter greets them when it’s their turn to order.

“Hey Pam. This is Niall. Niall this is Pamela, but everyone calls her Pam,” Zayn introduce them with a smile on his face. It’s obviously that this Pam is a really good friend of his.

“Well hello there, baby cake. Aren’t you a sweetheart? What would you like to eat and drink?” she coos at Niall, who blush like a madman. Does everyone think he’s a baby? This lady clearly thinks he’s a little child, since she speaks to him like you’d speak to a little one.

Niall’s speechless really. Even at home he hadn’t been talked to like that since he was seven! After that the elders had respected that he was getting older and wasn’t little anymore even if he wasn’t entirely a grown up just yet.

“He isn’t... just give him my usual, Pam,” Zayn laughs, without looking at Niall’s clearly insulted expression.

“Got it. Pancakes with orange juice for both of you. I’ll make sure Sandy gives it to you two as fast as possible, and Zayn babe remember to come here more often,  right? You know how much I enjoy you and your friends being here,” she tells Zayn.

Zayn just nods smilingly, before leading Niall to a table where three boys around their age are already sitting.  They’re laughing at something and don’t notice Zayn and Niall at first, but then one of the boys, the one with curly hair and green eyes, looks over at them and smiles big at Zayn. Then he notices Niall, who’s still holding Zayn’s hand, and the boys smile become just a bit bigger, and Niall already then know where it’s going.

“You’re so cute! What’s your name?” the boy coos.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a baby!” Niall hisses angrily. All this baby talk have just become too much now, and he can feel the more evil side of him getting bigger.

At that point all of the boys are looking at him, and he can see how much they all want to coo at him again, which just makes him angrier. They’re probably all just children like Zayn, and they wanna coo at _him._

“Sorry... but you do look kinda cute, innit?” The guy tries smiling at him, but Niall is having none of that.

“Say that one more time and something bad will happen to you,” Niall threats. He isn’t exactly sure _what_ would happen because his wings at with them all his magic had first shown yesterday, and besides normally he would have all the white fairies to make sure nothing bad happened when he got angry, but right now he can feel the anger quickly becoming bigger, and he doesn’t even doubt that soon enough something bad really will happen.

“Lay of off him, Harry. And he’s right he’s not a baby so you shouldn’t talk to him like that,” Zayn says, and squeezes Niall’s hand lightly. Surprisingly it makes him so much calmer, and he doesn’t feel the urge to do something not so nicely to Harry anymore.

“No, but lo...”

“Shut up. He’s sixteen for God’s sake. Would you like to be talked to like that? No, I didn’t think so either, so stop it,” he scolds, before taking a deep breath. “Okay, guys this is Niall.  You’re not going to believe a word of what I’m going to say now, but please listen. Niall can prove it to you later when we’re alone.” And with that Zayn begins explaining, after him and Niall has sat down at the table with the rest of the boys. Zayn’s sitting next to Harry, and Niall is sitting next to a brown haired and blue eyed boy. They all listen to Zayn while he talks, but they also keep sending glances at Niall. It’s obvious that they really don’t believe a word of Zayn’s story.

Niall’s begun getting a felling that if he wants people to believe in what he is, then he have to find some more little kids to tell about it, because these ‘teens’ aren’t any big believers.

“I don’t believe you,” the blue eyed boy says, but he also looks at Niall with an expression that somehow says otherwise. Like the boy would _like_ to believe in them, but at the same time is doubtful about the whole thing.

“He has wings, I tell you. They’re so cool. They’re mostly white, with a bit of black, unless he’s angry or is feeling other bad feelings, because then they become blacker than normally. Besides it isn’t only me who has seen them. Safaa walked in on us while he was showing me, and trust me she fell in love. I even think she forgot all about you Harry,” Zayn grins.

“Oh really?” Harry says smug. “Then I’ll just have to win back her heart. I can’t let a fairy take my ladies away from me.”

It’s so obvious that Harry is mocking him, and he’s begun realising that he doesn’t like the boy at all. He doesn’t like how he’s talking about the sweet girl back at Zayn’s place. It was clear that she was a child-child, instead of one of those teen-children like these boys is, and talking about her like he wants her is just wrong!

He’s angry again. The air around him crackles, and suddenly Harry yelps in pain.

“Shit!” he curses, and holds his arm where a big burn is showing.

Everyone turns to Niall with big and scared eyes.

“Little girls don’t belong to you. You stay away from her, until she’s at least eighteen and adult. If she then wants to be with you I can’t really stop you, but too that point you won’t lay a finger on her, prick!” Niall hisses, making everybody kinda surprised.

“But...”

“Shut up,” Niall almost yells, and Harry does. The green eyed boy is by now kinda afraid of the blond boy... or fairy as he maybe should say.

“Niall?” Zayn whispers a little hesitant. Niall looks at him with cold eyes, but after a couple of second they somehow thaw a little.

“Yeah?” he asks a bit more calm now Zayn looking and talking to him.

“He didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a joke. Harry loves kids and would never take advantage of any child ever, and definitely not any of my sisters. He was just trying to make a joke.”

“No, he was mocking me, and he was saying dirty things about minors,” he says upset.

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry mumbles guilty. “I’m sorry.”

Niall doesn’t answer, but just keep looking at Harry with cold eyes, and it makes Harry squirm uncomfortable, but honestly Niall doesn’t care about how uneasy he’s feeling, because it’s actually what he hoped for. The worse Harry feels about the more likely is it that he won’t do it again.

“Maybe... maybe we s-should just lay this behind u-us?” the brown eyed boy suggests reluctant. Niall looks at him still coldly, and the boy winces.

“Name?” Niall just asks.

“Uh... Liam?” he mumbles unsure.

“Liam? And then you must be Louis, right?” Niall looks at the blue eyed boy beside him, who nods, and looks braver than the two others, and Niall takes a liking to the boy at that moment. It requires courage to keep looking him in the eyes when he gets like this, Niall knows that. Only his parents dared to look him in the eyes at moments like these.

“You,” he points at Harry. “I don’t like you. You’re a jerk. And you,” he then points at Liam who looks like he doesn’t wants to be here anymore. “I don’t like you either, but I’ll give you some advice. Gather some courage and try do and be who you really want, I think you’d be more bearable if you do that. But you,” he says looking at Louis. “I like you. We could be friends.”

“Really?” Louis asks in disbelief. When Niall began saying he didn’t like the others, he was sure he would get to know the same thing, but now Niall’s offering him his friendship?

“Yes. Now cuddles?” Niall looks at Zayn. The older boy is still holding his hand, but he needs more than that right now. Though it end up not being Zayn who answers, but Louis, which surprises Niall.

“I’ll give you cuddles! That what friends are for right?” he says excited, and holds out his arms and wait for Niall’s respond. Niall just looks at the feather haired boy for a couple of seconds before he shrugs and bumps down on Louis’ lap. He cuddles into the boy with a content sigh. It actually goes as far as he begins purring, when Louis suddenly touches his hair and plays with it, like you would do with a cat or a dog.

He enjoys snuggling with Louis, but every now and then he still makes sure to send Harry and Liam some evil glances. Both boys looking like they could start crying at any moment now.

“Niall?” Louis whispers into his ear. Niall eyes him warily, but doesn’t attempt to get away from his caress. “Couldn’t you give them a second chance? They’d also like to get a new friend, and I don’t like them being sad.”

“But I don’t like them,” he whines, because Louis stops petting his hair. “Please don’t make me.”

“If you don’t wanna be treated like a child, then stop acting like one,” Louis scolds, making Niall pout.

“Pretty please?” Niall says looking like a puppy.

“No, say sorry for judging them without knowing them.”

“But... but don’t wanna!”

“Niall! Say sorry to Harry and Liam,” Louis strictly says.

“Sowwy,” Niall grumbles pouting once again.

“That was good baby.” Louis coos at the pouting fairy.

He then catches the eyes of the other boys, who look at him like they think he’s crazy. He has to admit that maybe he is a little, when you think about that he has just babied a angry fairy that definitely don’t want to be seen like a little boy although he really does look like one.

If any, Louis must be the one who’s most surprised that he hasn’t got burned just like Harry did yet. After all it was quite a risk behaving like that towards the fairy. Especially because he has just seen a bit of what the fairy really is capable of.

It’s just that it was so tempting. It’s just that if you absolutely have to baby someone, then Niall is the perfect choice. He’s just so little and dainty. It’s almost like he was born to be babied, and Louis has never been good at not just doing the first thing coming to his mind, and let’s just say that it’s not always the result of that end up as good as this just did. Often it’ll end up way worse.

After their little banter, Niall won’t even look at any of the boys. He just hides his head in Louis’ green hoodie   

They’re all silent for a while. None of them are sure what to say, or even what they _can_ say without getting a pissed fairy once again, so they simply just choose to stay quiet. First when Niall finally looks up at Louis with adoring eyes that Louis coos and breaks the silent at the table.

Now thinking about it, it’s actually quite surprising that no one has even looked at their table, if you think about their... ‘argument’ just before. It’s not like they’d been very calm or anything like that, but when they looks around now nobody is paying them any attention. When that’s concluded they all turn back to Niall, who’s still looking at Louis lovingly. 

The thing about fairies is that first of all they’re very social creatures, but not only that; you’ll never find a creature that’s as dependant on their parents as a fairy. Especially the white fairies, but the fact that Niall’s kinda a crossbreed doesn’t make him less of a mummy and daddy’s boy, so even though he doesn’t really like that people mistakes him for being a little kid, then it’s in his genes to do what his parents tell him to, and maybe Louis isn’t exactly a parent of his, he isn’t even sure the boy is an adult because so far all the boys has been ‘teens’, but for some reason he still feels like doing as he asks.

One again Louis begins petting his hair, and after a couple of minutes he can feel his eyes become heavy. He’s not sure if it’s because of the petting and because he feels safe in Louis’ arms, or if it’s because of him not getting quite enough sleep that night, but not long after he falls asleep on Louis lap.

Liam is the first to notice the sleeping fairy, and even though he’s still frightened of the boy, he can’t help but coo at the cute sight. Maybe he only dare doing so because Niall’s fast asleep and won’t notice, but no one has to know that.

“Looks like someone was tired,” Harry mumbles quietly to not wake him up.

“Makes sense, when you think it through. I mean he did turn up at my front door around four in the morning, and only Niall knows how long he had been wandering around before he found my house, so he has probably not gotten much sleep tonight,” Zayn says.

“Can we keep him guys? I think I’m in love,” Louis whispers dramatic while looking at the sleeping boy in his arms, making the others laugh.

“Are you crazy, I think he’ll end up killing me,” Harry chuckles, but he also looks softly at the fairy, and the burn on his arm is forgotten. It still hurts, yes, but it’s noting severe and it doesn’t really matter all that much.

“And he’ll scare me to death too,” Liam mutters, and that makes the others laugh so hard and loud that Niall stirs in his sleep. They all shut up immediately, and it doesn’t take long before he’s fast asleep again. Though they’re more careful to not be too loud now than they were before.

“Yeah, but he did say sorry, well kinda, so can we keep him?”

“I still don’t understand why you could baby him, but when I tried I got burned.”

“Well Harold, that’s easy to explain. Like he said he doesn’t like you, but he does like me. Conclusion: I can do things you can’t,” Louis smirks.

Then Liam whines: “It makes sense he doesn’t like Harry, but why doesn’t he like me?”

“Heey! That’s not fair! I didn’t know that he would take it so badly to be teased. And he doesn’t like you because you don’t dare showing some personality. He said so himself.”

“That’s not fair either. He doesn’t know me! I could just as well be shy because I don’t know him,” Liam argues, but he does know that Niall has just a tiny bit right. Liam _is_ afraid of standing up for himself and fully be himself, even when he’s only with the boys, but he also knows where it comes from. A whole childhood going with being bullied for being yourself does that to you.

“Yeah right! You’re just being shy,” Louis snorts. “My baby is totally right about both of you. You’re terrible. Niall here has good taste, and that’s why he likes me and Zayn and not the two of you.”

“I don’t understand what he sees in you. You’re terrible,” Liam and Harry says at the same time. They look at each other for a second before high fiving.

“Zayn! Tell them I’m not terrible.” Louis is pouting at Zayn, who just laugh quietly.

“Sorry, Lou, my mother says I can’t lie,” Zayn smirks.

“Yeah says the boy who made sure his seven year old sister would lie for him, and not tell his mother about the fairy he’s hiding.”

They keep going like that for hours. They banter with each other, but it’s with a smile on all of their faces all the time. None of them feels violated, because they know that it’s only teasing.

After a while they begin discussing the whole ‘Niall’ problem more seriously. Both Zayn and Louis is already fallen for the fairy, and Liam and Harry also quite like the boy, regardless what has happened only a few hours earlier. So yeah, none of them have the heart to just send him away once again, but they can’t really just keep him hidden in one of their bedrooms either.

The only one who could maybe pull that off is Liam because Liam lives in a big house and his parents are almost never home, but considered Liam is... well Liam then none of the others would expect him to do that. Liam’s kind of weak minded, and only one bad comment, or if Niall get’s in a bad mood again like before, then Liam would probably brake down before the others could even get to his house, and they have all seen how that is and would like for that to never happen again.

Maybe Harry could do it too, because his mother and stepfather is working really hard and much for them to be able to keep their house, and his only sibling is living on her own, but then the whole ‘Niall doesn’t exactly like Harry’ thing ruin everything.

It’s almost two pm when Niall begins to stir in his sleep again, and at that time the boys has still not founded a solution to the problem.

Niall is feeling a little groggy when he begins waking up. At first he doesn’t really know where he is, or _why_ he is there, but then everything comes to his mind once again. He doesn’t get angry though. He’s begun realising that it doesn’t really help anything anyway, and besides most of the boys gets scared of him when he gets angry.

He cuddles a little closer into Louis, and then he hears a light whisper. It’s clearly not coming from any of the boys or even any of the other humans around him. No the whisper is inside his head and it sounds like his mother when she tried to calm him down when he was afraid of something back home.

_“I’m so sorry for hurting you baby, but you can trust these boys. They’ll do anything to make sure you’re safe and happy. At first it’ll be hard for all of you, but you’ll make it through, and someday you’ll fall in love. Not with one. Not even with two, but with all of them, and they’ll love you back._

_“When that’ll happen you’ll have become stronger. Your magic will could do things we have never seen before, and it’ll could be used to both bad and good things, but because of your love for these four humans you’ll stay on the goods side. When all this happen baby, you’ll be ready to come home, without danger for hurting anyone._

_“You have to trust me when I say that the only reason we send you away from here was to make sure no one got hurt, because if you had stayed the black fairies would have made you evil, and something bad would have happened, but now, at the time you love your humans and they all love you back, you’ll be able to come home. You’ll take your boys with you, and we’ll make sure you get bounded like it’s every fairies right to get with their loved ones. You’ll all live here, and you’ll all be happy,”_ his Ma whispers, and then he understands everything, and he forgives both her and his Da.

They were only trying to protect both him but also everyone else.

Niall opens his eyes, and looks at the four boys who are apparently going to be his mates one day in the near future. Maybe he doesn’t love them yet, he doesn’t even like all of them, and maybe they don’t love him yet either, but with one glance he can see how much they already worry, and with that one glance he knows his mother is right.

Someday he’ll fall in love with these stupid humans, and someday they’ll fall in love with him too.

Without thinking he catches Zayn’s eyes, before kissing Louis on the cheek first, then going on the Liam who blushes the second Niall’s lips touch his cheek. After Liam he quickly kisses Harry too - he’s still not too fond of the curly haired boy - before turning around to Zayn. He just looks at him for a moment, letting Zayn himself decide if he wants the kiss yet, because Zayn’s the only one who knows how seriously he means it, and therefore he should also get the choice.

Zayn then smiles and nods a little, before leaning towards the small fairy. Niall takes a quick decision, and instead of kissing the boys cheek like he did with the rest of them, he plants a sweet kiss on Zayn’s lips. The boy looks surprised but not mad, and the others wolf-whistles. Or Harry and Liam do. Louis looks a little offended.

“And here I was thinking that you liked me,” he mumbles with a pout.

“Trust me he does,” Zayn assures him, but Louis just keeps pouting, and in the end Niall kisses him on the lips too, just to make him stop with the silly faces. Louis smiles big, when he has gotten his kiss, and Niall laughs lightly

Someday. Probably not today, but who knows; maybe tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments and let me hear what you think :D  
> Dropped in the human world is going to be a serie consisting of different one shots with different scenarios, so therefore there won't be a continuation of this story, but there will be others which will remind of this one, so subscribe or bookmark the serie if you want to read the next ones xoxo RENielsen


End file.
